


MadamSpellman/Zelith Images

by ElementalDragon



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 16,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalDragon/pseuds/ElementalDragon
Summary: from my Tumblr:ZeldaSpellman-MadamSatan





	1. Look at me

**11\. “Look at me, you’re okay, we’re okay”**

**Lilith looked around, she was in the Spellman manor, the entry hall to be exact, she called out to see if anyone was home, she didn't remember how she got to the house, nor did she know why she was there, taking a deep breath she searched the whole house, no one was anywhere to be seen, nothing was out of place, well not everything.**

**When she found herself back in the entry hall Lilith found the unmistakable liquid trail of blood, leading down to the Morgue, the one room in the house she had yet to check, carfully she made her way down the stairs as not to fall,**

"Hello?" The demoness called out, "anyone here-" Lilith gasped at the bloody mess in front of her, Hilda, Ambrose, and Sabrina layed on the floor in a pool of their own blood, but what horrified Lilith the most was that Zelda was chained to the wall, bleeding, pale, and _dead._

_Stepping over the bodies on the ground she made her way over to Zelda's hanging frame,_

_"No, no, no, Zelda, Zelda wake up, please wake up!" Lilith begged cupping the ice cold cheeks with her hands, tears dripped down her face as she stared into the unseeing eyes of her lover._

_"Well what do we have here?" Slowly Lilith turned to face the voice Satan himself stood in the door way, blood stained his clothes and face, as well as his hooves,_

_"My Lord, what have you done?" Lilith asked her voice cracking tears still poured down her face,_

"No my dear, what have _you_ done." All of the blood that covered the Dark Lord disappeared, Lilith felt her clothes grow wet and heavy, looking down at herself, she found that she was covered in the Spellman's blood, she screamed and then her world started shaking rocking violently.

Until she bolted upright, her body covered in sweat, and face covered in tears, breathing heavy she felt herself be pulled into someone's chest,

" **Look at me, you’re okay, we’re okay,** it was just a dream. I promise" Zelda rocked Lilith slightly as she held her, awoken by her mumbling and screaming.

Glancing up at her lovers face Lilith sighed in a small relife at her lover being alive,

"I killed you" she muttered once she had calmed down, "I killed all of you"

"No, Lilith, please it was a dream, we are all alive and well, I promise." The mother demon sighed and nodded slightly, cuddling up into Zelda as they both layed on the bed, neither willing to sleep just yet.


	2. Fucking hate the outdoors

**5\. “I fucking hate the outdoors”**

**"Okay so maybe a picnic wasn't the best idea" Lilith groaned as she squished yet another mosquito,**

**"yeah, maybe we should stick to restaurants or home cooking" Zelda agreed while using a fan to keep a single bee at Bay.**

**They had planned a picnic because they wanted to try something new, and of course as if nature wanted to spit in their faces, the place they had planned to meet for the picnic was insect infested.**

**“I fucking hate the outdoors”** Zelda huffed, swatting an earwig off her skirt,

"how about we pack up, and go grab a picnic table at the park instead?" Lilith suggested picking up the food basket, Zelda nodded in agreement, grabbing the blanket off the ground and shaking it out before folding it over her arm.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know that many insects could live in one area" the she demon almost laughed at the irony of her, a demon being driven off my insects,

"No, it's not your fault, trust me that was far from your fault" Zelda reassured as she placed a hand on one of Lilith's shoulder's,

Both woman sat down at the picnic table farthest away from the playset, facing each other,

"So Ham and cheese or turkey and cheese?" Lilith asked weighing the two sandwiches in her hands,

"Turkey" Zelda replied taking the sandwich from her lovers hand.

"Good choice." Both woman sat in silence while they ate, but once food was finished they immediately went back to the car to go home, on the way they were laughing, and having an all around good time, but one thing was clear,

Neither of them likes the outdoors very much.


	3. Comfortable?

**8.“Comfortable?”**

**Zelda sat on the couch reading a book in the living room, as she normally did that time of day, her left leg crossed over her right, red lips pressed together in a tight line, and red hair falling around her shoulders in it's normal neat, not a hair out of place, style.**

Lilith dropped her coat onto the coat stand, her hair over the event of the school day, had become somewhat messier then she preferred, kicking off her heels she sighed and walked towards the living room. She didn't _want_ to be a high school teacher, it was stressful, and half the time she didn't even know what she was grading or even teaching. but she liked this body to much to discard it over the mortal Mary Wardwell's career choice.

 **“Comfortable?”** Zelda asked putting her book on the side table, so she could play with Lilith's hair.

"Very" the she demon muttered eyes closed and curled up into her lover.


	4. You stole a baby?

**16\. "You stole a baby?!?"**

PZelda nervously stood in front of the bassinet hands clasped tightly together, her breathing was heavy as if someone was crushing her.

"Please be okay with this, please" Zelda muttered eyes closed, untill the door knob started to turn, she took a deep breath, and opened her eyes when Lilith entered the room,

"What's wrong Zelda? You sounded anxious over the phone" Lilith went to grab Zelda's hand, but Zelda dodged her,

"I've done something rather impulsive" Lilith took a step forward, and looked down at the babe, it didn't take long for her to recognize who the child belonged to.

**"You stole a baby?!?"** Lilithhissed, as to not wake the sleeping girl,

"I had to, Father Blackwood would have killed her!" Zelda shot back,

"Did he know that he was having twins?" Lilith asked, Zelda nodded her head,

"Then what did you tell him when he only received one child?"

"I told him, that his son absorbed his twin brother" Zelda had her head hung in shame, as Lilith observed the newborn,

"You need diapers, formula, and clothes" Zelda's head shot up, confusion on her face.

"Wait, how do you know-"

"I'm the mother of Demons remember?" Zelda laughed, throwing her arms around Lilith's neck and holding her close,

"thank you" she whispered.


	5. Finding out

(I know that this wasn’t in the prompt list or anything but could you do a Hilda and Sabrina find out about Zelda and Lilith?? And at first they’re mad and Zelda cries?? And eventually they give in because Zelda never cries?? Please if you can but I understand if you can’t xx )

Zelda and Lilith sat currled up together on the couch, as far as either of them knew Hilda was at work till later, Sabrina was out with her friends, and Ambrose was at the Academy, they where safe for a little while.

Neither of them wanted to tell Zelda's family, why you may ask? Well no one took to kindly to Lilith being a demon, and not the real Miss. Mary Wardwell. So they thought it safer for both of them not to tell anyone, and so far it had worked, and they were so careful, but the soothing sound of the others steady heartbeat was enough to lull both of them to sleep.

"What is this?!?" Both woman jumped at the loud voice that echoed through the living room, Zelda and Lilith glanced at each other before standing up and turning their attention to the entry way, where Sabrina and Hilda stood.

"Sister, Sabrina" Zelda stated in acknowledgement, voice shaking and body shaking, Lilith reached over and held one of her hands rubbing circles on the back of her hand, trying to sooth her,

"Auntie what is this? Why where you sleeping on that she demon?" Zelda stuttered over her words for a moment, but it was Lilith who answered,

"We're together, that's why she was sleeping on me" the expressions on her sister and nieces faces where enough to make tears well in Zelda's eyes, but not enough for them to escape.

"Auntie did you forget how she deceived us? She pretended to be my teacher, and a witch, how could you be with someone like that?" Sabrina yelled, Zelda took a deep breath trying to calm herself, but it wasn't working,

"Zelda please, think about who you're standing next to, what she's done, who she's killed, please Zelda she isn't good for you" Hilda stated, reaching for Zelda, but Zelda backed away into Lilith's arm's, shaking her head.

"Zelda please, think about who you're standing next to, what she's done, who she's killed, please Zelda she isn't good for you" Hilda stated, reaching for Zelda, but Zelda backed away into Lilith's arm's, shaking her head.

"Why is she crying?" Sabrina asked eyes as wide as dinner plates, she had never seen Zelda cry before, Hilda was also shocked, sure she had seen Zelda cry before, but this was worse then anything she had witnessed before,

"Maybe we should sit down, and talk about this once she calms down" Lilith offered, sitting down, still holding Zelda, who was now on her lap, Hilda nodded and lead Sabrina to the chairs across from the couch, and had them both seated.

"Do you really love her sister?" Hilda asked leaning forward, Zelda nodded numbly, Hilda hummed and sat back.

"And you love my Auntie?" Sabrina questioned gazing at Lilith,

"of course I do" Lilith responded softly,

"As long as you promise not to hurt my sister, then you can be together" Hilda stated, Sabrina nodded along with her,

"I promise" Lilith agreed without hesitation, Zelda laughed slightly before hugging her sister and niece, before turning to Lilith and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

 


	6. Your a sight for sore eyes

**14\. "You're a sight for sore eyes"**

**Zelda walked up the path to Lilith or Mary Wardwell's home, no one had seen her in almost a week, so she had gone to investigate where the Demoness had disappeared too.**

She knocked on the door and waited when their was no answer she cast a spell to unlock the front door and waltzed in, pulling off her sunglasses and stuffing them in her purse she made her way around the house admittedly getting lost a few times.

After about the sixth time getting lost she finally decided to just call out,

"Lilith!" Zelda yelled, her voice echoing through the house,

"Zelda?" She sighed at the response and followed the voice to a smaller room, where Lilith stood on the other side of the door frame,

**"You're a sight for sore eyes," L** ilith sighed as she walked forwards to  the doorway, "but, I have to ask, why are you here?"

"You've been missing for almost a week, so I came to investigate, now come here" Zelda demanded tapping her foot lightly against the hardwood flooring.

"I can't" Lilith growled, reaching her hand out, pressing it against the open space in the door frame, only her hand looked like it was pressed up against a window instead of open air.

"Who locked you in this room?" Zelda asked dropping her purse to the floor, and started preparing a spell that would release the Demoness.

"Father Blackwood, said I was interfering to much with his plans" Lilith sighed in relife when Zelda finished the spell, and let her exit,

"I wonder what plans he has, that you could be interfering with" Zelda wondered aloud, as she wrapped an arm around Lilith's waist.

"I don't know, and I don't care" The mother demon stated, planting a small kiss on Zelda's cheek.


	7. No summoning demons in the house

**13\. "How many times do I have to tell you? No summoning demons in the house!”**

**When Zelda got home from the store she was not expecting to find her girlfriend sitting on the living room floor with a summoning circle, and a very ugly demon standing in the center.**

**"What is this?" Lilith froze at the sound of Zelda's voice, she sent off the demon she summoned, stood up, and turned to face her lover,**

**"It's a summoning circle?" She replied sheepishly, stepping away from it, she knew Zelda was fed up with all the demons that have run around the house after she had summoned them for updates on Hell.**

**"How many times do I have to tell you? No summoning demons in the house!”** Zelda barked crossing her arms she leaned against the door frame, observing Lilith for a moment before she turned away, "I want that cleaned up by the time I get done putting groceries away, or else you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

Lilith's mouth hung open, and her eyes where wide,

"I'd start cleaning if I where you" Zelda hummed as she walked away, hips swaying,

"fuck me" Lilith sighed before she started cleaning up the 'mess' she had made, after about half an hour both woman had finished their respective tasks, Lilith was relieved that she had finished on time, because the couch was not all that comfortable to sleep on.

"So what will you not do any time on the near future?" Zelda asked, passing Lilith a cup of tea,

"summon demons in the house" Lilith sighed,

"Good" Zelda kissed Lilith's lips when the Demoness put down her cup of tea.

 


	8. Your bed is too comfortable

**15\. “Your bed is too comfortable"**

**Zelda layed tucked under the covers curled up against Lilith, both of them nude and tired from a very eventful evening,**

**"You should go home soon" Lilith muttered as she untangled herself from Zelda's warm body,**

**"no" Zelda groaned searching for Lilith's warmth again.**

**"Come on Zelda, you need to go home, it's late" Lilith sat up, but kept the blanket wrapped around her,**

"But **your bed is too comfortable,** " Zelda whined wrapping herself around Lilith, pulling her back into a laying position.

"Fine, but just this once you hear me?" The demoness looked down at her lover, but she was already fast asleep, laughing lightly Lilith placed a kiss on the top of Zelda's head before falling asleep herself.


	9. You don't have a mark

(I had an idea of sorts, could you maybe see if it inspires you to write anything for them? Since full blooded witches are born with a mark maybe that's how Zelda finds out Mary is Lilith or something?)

Zelda sat in one of the chairs near the fire place in Mary Wardwell's living room waiting.

She had astral projected to Mary's home, because Hilda and herself was concerned about how much time she was spending with Sabrina, after finding out she was the one who talked Sabrina into signing the damn book of beast in the first place.

Even if it did get rid of the original 13, Hilda and herself where worried, and both thought it would be better if Zelda had gone, with Hilda watching over her, by the time the time Mary had come back from wherever she went, Zelda already had two of the birds sitting on the window.

"Zelda, what a surprise" Mary was obviously shocked to see the witch in her living room, sitting down in the other living room chair, Mary stared over at Zelda with a questioning gaze,

"I want to see your witches mark" Zelda stated without hesitation. Mary shook her head for a moment in disbelief,

"I'm sorry what?"

"Please, let me see your witches mark" Mary didn't make an attempt to move, as Zelda stood, now she had three birds, she needed to get this done, now.

"I don't think that's appropriate" Mary stated, Zelda huffed,

"can we get this over and done with?" Mary was shaking as she stood up, turned to Zelda, and lifted her shirt over her head.

Zelda scanned her, there was nothing on her arms, back, neck, or hairline,

"What are you?" Zelda asked as a fourth bird appeared, Mary turned to face her, a smirk on her face,

"I am Lilith, Satan's concubine, Mother of Demons, or as I like to be called, Madam Satan"

"So your possessing Miss. Wardwell?" Zelda asked,

"No my dear, I killed Miss. Wardwell long ago, I only possess the body of Miss. Wardwell" Lilith laughed lightly at Zelda's shocked face. Zelda took a breath and looked over to see that she had seven birds,

"I must be going, we will talk about this later" Zelda disappeared from the room leaving Lilith alone, she gasped awake on the floor with Hilda leaning over her,

"so, how'd it go?" Hilda asked.


	10. Self harm

(Lilith finds out about Zeldas (canonical) self harming?? (The whips). And they both cry?? If you could)

"What do you think your doing?" Zelda froze the whip still resting against her back, Lilith stood in the doorway of her bedroom, eyes wide, mouth open, and Frozen in place.

"Lilith, I, I didn't know you where coming over" Zelda stuttered dropping the whip to the ground,as she turned to face her lover,

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Lilith's voice was trembling, which was strange for the seductress,

"I, I don't, I don't know" Zelda was tripping over her own words nervously rubbing her wrist, her eyes stung with tears, she tried not to let them escape but they eventually did.

"I'm sorry" Zelda cried, Lilith pulled her into a hug and let her own tears fall,

"please don't do that again, please."


	11. She's been hurt

(Could you do one where Zelda almost dies and Lilith realises that she really really loves her.)

"Zelda's been hurt, terribly hurt" Lilith almost dropped the phone as Hilda's words echoed thought her head, well not so much an echo but like a hammer against pavement. Her world seemed to crash around her, voice shaking she finally responded to Hilda's constant hello's, and are you still there's.

"What happened?" Hilda went into an explanation that Lilith didn't even listen too, as she got in her car, and sped down the road,

When she arrived at the Spellman Mortuary Sabrina was waiting for her on the porch,

"She's in the bedroom" Lilith nodded and walked into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom, Hilda was sitting on a chair next to the bed where Zelda layed in a coma like state,

"I'll give you a minute" Hilda stated as she stood and left the room. Lilith hesitated before she sat herself in the chair that Hilda had sat in, grabbing Zelda's hand she kissed the knuckles and admitted the one thing she tried denying for months.

"Please wake up soon Zelda, I need you, I, I love you."


	12. THIS WILL MAKE YOU CRY

(Zelda says I love you to Lilith but Lilith can’t say it back because demons are incapable of love. She wants to but she can’t)

"I love you, you know that right?" Lilith froze at Zelda's words, Love, something she as a demon could not experience the sweetness of it, the pain it could cause her, the happiness it could bring, nothing she couldn't feel any of it, and because she couldn't feel it, she couldn't say it, or she would be lying to not only herself, but Zelda as well.

And she couldn't do that too her, she couldn't give her false love, a false companion, and false feelings, so she walked away, not saying a word.

Later that week Miss. Mary Wardwell's body was found dead in her home, Lilith had left the mortal realm, leaving her sheaded skin abandoned like a snakes, and returned to hell, the one place she could hide without guilt of the day she left Zelda Spellman alone, and heartbroken in the graveyard.


	13. Baby part 1

(Lilith finds out that Zeldas pregnant)

Zelda knew what was wrong with her even before she had gotten confirmation that it was true. She was pregnant.

How? She did it on purpose, her and Lilith had talked about children, but neither had done anything to encourage the thought, until Zelda herself created a potion that allowed Lilith to impregnant her, all Zelda had to do was drink it, and now she layed on her side, in bed, regretting the choice she had made as she suffered her daily dose of morning sickness.

With one hand under her head the other resting on the small bump that was starting to develop.

When Lilith walked into the Spellman home, she immediately went searching for her lover, first she checked the living room, then the kitchen, then she went to the bedroom,

"Zelda?" Lilith knocked on the door before opening it, seeing her lover laying on the bed she sat next to her, they stayed silent for a moment before Zelda started to gag, Lilith followed closely behind as Zelda made a run for the nearest toilet.

While holding Zelda's red hair back, Lilith rubbed her back, Zelda layed her head against the cold of the wall next to her,

"Zelda what wrong? Are you sick?" Lilith asked sitting down across from Zelda.

"I'm not sick, I'm pregnant" Zelda barled, Lilith's eyes widened,

"I'm sorry what? How are you pregnant? I can't even get you pregnant!" The Demoness exclaimed,

"I drank a potion that allows the person I have intercourse with to impregnat me, male or female" Zelda explained, afraid to look Lilith in the eye,

"So the Witch and the Demon are having a baby" Lilith chuckled.


	14. I need a cigarette

3\. "I need a cigarette"

Zelda moaned as Lilith bit down on the nap of her neck, her breath warm against the cold of Zelda's bare skin, their body's where tangled together, and Lilith's hands where locked in her red curls, one of her legs was in between Zelda's pressing up against her vagina. The two had been like that for about fifteen minutes already, and oddly enough Zelda liked quick sex, not the prolonged stuff that Lilith enjoyed, with the teasing, and the playing, Zelda liked it straight to the point, but she put up with it for Lilith.

"Wonderful" Zelda breathed, when Lilith finally was able to get farther down then her chest, she could feel Lilith airy laugh against her stomach causing her to shiver, Lilith paused slowly she dragged her hands through Zelda's hair, letting her nails scrap her scalp, neck and back before she rested her hands on Zelda's hips.

"Of course" Lilith sighed pulling away from the witch in disappointment, "we will continue this later" Zelda would hold her too that, but she was going to make her start where she left off,

"of course dear."


	15. Didn't mean to hurt you

(Could you do Lilith accidentally hurting Zelda?? Some angst haha)

"Oh shit" Lilith muttered staring at Zelda's now sliced open arm that was quickly being soaked in blood, "I did not mean to do that" Zelda clutched the wound tightly, her teeth grinding together in pain.  
"Sure you didn't" Zelda growled as she rushed up the stairs, growing dizzy from the blood loss,  
"Zelda, truly I didn't mean to do it" Lilith followed, catching her when she started to sway and then fall backwards.  
"Then why where you swinging that knife around?" Zelda asked her pale skin started to become even more pale, her eyes started to close as Lilith carried her to the bedroom where she would tend to the wound,  
"No" Zelda panted trying to stay awake, "don't touch me, get Hilda" Lilith felt guilty, and thought that she could make up for her mistake by healing it, but no this would take time, time she knew they both had, but it still hurt her that Zelda didn't want her touching her, not to mention she didn't even want her in the room anymore.  
A silent tear trickled down Lilith face as she stared at the door that kept her from her lover, she knew Hilda was a capable healer, but she was worried, guilty, and hurt, this was not how the evening was supposed to go, it's wasn't how either had planned it, she hated that her lover was upset with her, and she hated that she had hurt her.  
Lilith had taken an extended leave from work, and left GreenDale for a few days to cool off, to try and cleanse herself of her guilt.


	16. Hell fire

(I'm writing something for them right now with the prompt "hell fire" and wanted to see someone else's, the interpretation they have of it, you think you might have a go? )

"You made her sign that book! She had no free will in any of this!" Zelda shouted at the she demon in front of her,  
"She didn't have to sign the book, she chose to sign it to save her friends and family, I just lead her to the most sane answer to get rid of the 13 and the butcher" Lilith snapped back, her knuckles whitening as she clenched her fists,  
"you still tampered with her decision!" Zelda scowled in frustration.  
"Oh will you too stop it please? Your going to wake the baby!" Hilda hissed, gesturing wildly at the bassinet in the living room,  
"She tempered with fate, Sabrina was to sign the book when she was ready and when she wanted to, not when some demon decides she needs to!" Hilda rolled her eyes,  
"Okay, you know what, I'm going to work, see you later" Neither even heard what Hilda had said, and neither cared, they argued for almost two hours before the smell of smoke caught both their attention.  
"What is that?" Zelda asked grabbing the babe out of the bassinet just in case,  
"Hell fire" Lilith gasped with wide eyes, Zelda placed the baby back in the bassinet and magicked her out of the house. Following the sent of smoke up the stairs they found Sabrina and Ambrose trying to put out the fire in Sabrina's room,  
"What's going on here?" Zelda asked as Lilith and herself joined the effort to put out the fire,  
"I thought that I could practice my magic, and I lost control and now my rooms on fire" Sabrina stated,  
"Why in the house?" Lilith asked, "Why practice Hell fire in a wooden house?"  
"exactly what I said" Ambrose chimed in, no one said anything after that, not one word was spoken till the fire was finally put out, and Zelda had repaired everything that had been destroyed.  
"No more fire in the house, you hear me?" Zelda barked causing Sabrina to shrink away slightly as they all walked outside for a breather, and to retrieve the baby,  
"Yes Aunty Zelda."


	17. Don't mess with Sabrina

(Would you mind filling a prompt about Lilith feeling maternal over Sabrina? Like a mama madam Satan Because Lilith & Zelda are together, she’s sort of like another aunt now)

No one had been prepared for when Sabrina came storming through the house, with tears streaming down her face, covered in cuts and bruises.  
Everyone had gathered in Sabrina's bedroom after her wounds had been healed awaiting an explanation, as to why she came home looking the way she did.   
Hilda had been hugging the girl, Zelda had been sitting at the end of the bed, with Lilith standing behind her with a hand on Zelda's shoulder, and Ambrose had been standing in the doorway. All of them listening intensely to every detail that Sabrina gave, some boys in town where bulling Susie, and when Sabrina had attempted to stand up for her, they had attacked her.  
Lilith growled slightly, but stopped when Zelda turned and gave her a look, shaking her head, Lilith departed from the room and started thinking of ways to get back at the boys, sadly she had to throw out plan A, even if it would satisfy her hunger for male flesh, it would be to evidnet that it was her, so instead she went with plan B, scare them so bad that death would be a sweet relife.  
Now two years later both boys had been administered into a mental institution, and had not been seen in GreenDale since.


	18. Flirting with Lilith

(Hi could you do a fic where zelda gets jealous over principal hawthorne flirting with lilith ?)

Zelda forced a fake smile on her face as she watched Hawthorne get uncomfortably close to Lilith, as she stood across from them, she stood silently growing more and more annoyed as Hawthorne talked on, Lilith had a frustrated expression plastered on her face.  
Zelda's knuckles turn white as she clenched her fists tightly as she listened to some of the comments the man was saying to her lover before interrupting.  
"Principal Hawthorne, if you would excuse us we must be going" Zelda tried to hide the annoyance in her voice, but it didn't work,  
"oh, of course" he muttered turning and walking away,  
"Now look who's jealous" Lilith teased recalling the time they had met in Hawthorne's office,  
"shut up."


	19. Flirting with Zelda

(hi! can you make a scene where Lilith’s possessive side comes out every time someone tries to flirt with Zelda, and Zelda thinks it’s cute that her demon gets all jealous and stuff?)

Zelda normally was not the one to meet with Sabrina's teacher, or principal, but now that Hilda was working, she couldn't attend any of the day time meetings, like this one, between herself, principal Hawthorne, and Lilith, because of Sabrina's constant skipping, when she's really at the Academy, and all her missing work.   
Now half way through the meeting she was just nodding along at this point, occasionally giving her lover a side glance.  
"I'm only saying, that at the rate Sabrina's grades are declining, she may not even pass, and will have to redo the whole year" Principal Hawthorne stated, his gaze constantly shifting from Zelda's face to her chest,  
"I see" was all Zelda's had to say, to be honest she didn't care much for Sabrina's mortal school grades, if this was at the academy, then she would probably have thrown a fit. She glanced over at Lilith who was practically displaying all the ways she could kill Hawthorne in her eyes,  
"But, I'm sure we could work, something out, maybe we can go get a coffee or something later and-" Lilith cut him off before he could finish,  
"She can't" both Zelda and Hawthorne turned to face her,  
"Why not?" Hawthorne asked, face just as angered as the tone of his voice,  
"She, her sister and Sabrina had already planned on having dinner at my place" No entirely a lie, only Hilda and Sabrina where not invited,  
"Maybe another time then" Hawthorne stated, shaking Zelda's hand as they stood up to leave,  
"Don't count on it" Zelda smirked.  
Once they left his office Zelda laughed,  
"What?" Lilith questioned giving her lover a sideways glance,  
"Your adorable when your jealous" Lilith froze and stared after Zelda as she swayed her hips, walking farther and farther away.


	20. This will do

(Hey could you do a one shot about Zelda where she comes to term with her feelings for Lillith and especially for women in general because she always thought she’s straight? That would be awesome!)

Her smile, her hair, even the way she swayed her hips, Zelda couldn't get the thought and image of Lilith out of her head, it sat there pestering her, like a mosquito on a muggy day.  
A woman liking another woman romantically was unheard of in the church of night, she felt broken, like something was wrong with her, like she had been cursed, but no matter how many egg's she cracked, she couldn't find any sign of a curse, so now she was lost, confused, and concerned, she liked men, not woman, she couldn't like woman the way she thought she liked men.  
She sighed as she stood outside Lilith's home, waiting for the door to be opened, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, she had to make up her mind, and to do that she needed to try something.  
When Lilith opened the door she wasn't expecting her favorite red head to be standing there, nor did she expect what happened next,  
Red lips met and moved in sync, before pulling away,  
"why don't we continue this-" Lilith brushed a stray strand of Zelda's hair behind her ear, "-inside" Zelda nodded, a small smile on her face,  
"this is fine" she whispered, "this will work."


	21. Baby part 2

(Could you do a sequel or something to the one where Zelda and Lilith are having a baby? That one was just too cute in my opinion!)

It was later in Zelda's pregnancy when Lilith started to worry that the baby might end up just as deformed as her other children, and she didn't want Zelda to have to live with that, even if they where the Dark Lord's children, she couldn't help but wonder if the reason they where so deformed was because she was their mother.   
But not to mention that the babe is half witch/half demon, and would draw more attention to it's self from the Supernatural world then Sabrina could even dream of receiving as a half witch/half mortal.  
She worried for the longest time, barley getting any sleep as she stayed up at night wondering, but then she remembered Batibat, and how Zelda reacted when she found out that Batibat was one of her children, and yet she still wanted to have a child with her.   
Zelda never stopped amazing Lilith, she was strong through her whole pregnancy, she took care of herself, barley using any magic, and only doing as much as she needed too.   
When the time came for the baby to actually arrive Lilith nearly passed out because of how much she was stressing, but all her worries where pushed aside when she actually held their child for the first time, he so tiny and as pale as the snow that had covered GreenDale, with small wisps of bright red hair, grey eyes, and a small button nose.  
"He looks like you" Lilith mused as she passed their child to Zelda so she could feed him,  
"he may look like me, but he has your current bodies eyes" Lilith laughed, she would never admit it, but she was glad that was the only thing he had of her.


	22. Do not eat the cookie

(hi, could you do a fic where Zelda is mad at Madam Satan and Lilith is whining and pouting that Zelda isn’t talking to her? Thank you!)

Lilith layed next to Zelda, pouting as her lover ignored her,  
"Zelda, talk to me" Zelda didn't even move, Lilith groaned, she slipped her arms around Zelda's waist and pulled her closer, "please?"   
Lilith normally was bit one to beg, whine, and pout, but what would you do if your lover wouldn't talk to you, because they where mad at you for some unknown reason.  
"Zelda come on" Lilith held her for a moment before her hands drifted to Zelda's sides.  
Bursting out in laughter Zelda tried to squirm out of Lilith's reach, but she was trapped, Lilith's fingers wiggling over her skin,  
"Stop, stop please" Zelda gasped, when Lilith stopped she turned over to face her,  
"are you going to talk to me now?" Zelda nodded,  
"Of course" Lilith raised an eyebrow  
"then why where you mad at me?"   
"you ate the last cookie."


	23. Inside joke

(Could you pls do one where they have an inside joke and are trying to hide it at some big dinner, like that thing people do when they look at each other and kinda start laughing again? Maybe a bit longer? just can't get enough of your stuff!)

*Yes Edward Jr. Is Zelda and Liliths son*

Zelda sat across from Lilith, who sat next to Sabrina while Hilda sat next to her, Ambrose sat at one end of the table, and little Edward Jr. sat in his high chair across from him, but in-between Zelda and Lilith, munching on crackers while everyone else ate their dinner.  
"So Principal Hawthorne was absent today" Sabrina claimed as she took another bite of her food,  
Zelda bit back a laugh as she glanced over at Lilith who was smirking,  
"Really? I hope that he's alright" Hilda started,  
"Yes, I'm sure he's fine, maybe he's just a little tied up right now." Zelda was struggling not to laugh at the emphasis the demoness put on 'tied up'.  
Ambrose glanced shifted constantly between Zelda and Lilith, they seemed to be hiding something, or have some kind of inside joke, all talking ended though when Edward Jr. started babbling in baby gibberish, not caring about the conversation around him, before he started sucking on his fist,  
"Don't do that" Zelda groaned, prying the fist out of her son's mouth, and Lilith gave him a few more crackers before ruffling his curly red hair.  
The rest of dinner was silent excluding the baby gibberish, it wasn't till everyone had gone to bed Lilith grabbed Zelda's waist and brought her close so their bodies where pressed together,  
"yes, I do believe Mr. Hawthorne is quite tied up at the moment" Zelda laughed lightly remembering exactly what they had done to the poor man,  
"goodnight Lilith" Zelda muttered as she snuggled closer,  
"good night Zelda."


	24. Baby part 3

(Could you write another one with little Edward jr ? Thank youuu)

Zelda sat down softly on the couch, holding little Edward Jr. in her arms while he was playing with her hair,  
"Now that is a sight I could get used to seeing" Zelda glanced over to the entrance of the living room where Lilith stood, just getting home from work,  
"I'm sure you could" Zelda stated, holding out Edward, who was now squirming and repetitively calling 'mama, mama' as he made graby hands reaching out for Lilith.  
"Hey Eddie" Lilith cooed as she held her son for the first time all day,  
"so, how was work?" Zelda asked as the three of them made their way to the kitchen,  
"good, only now I have book reports to grade" Lilith sighed while rolling her eyes,  
"well that's what you get for taking the body of a highschool teacher" Zelda hummed,  
"ah, but you love this body" Lilith kissed Zelda's cheek before sitting Edward Jr. On the counter, far enough back so he wasn't on the edge, and giving him a soft cookie to eat,   
"I do, don't I" Zelda laughed lightly then placed a gentle kiss on the Demoness's lips, but pulled away when a small high pitched 'ew' echoed through the room, earning a chuckle from both woman.  
"Have I ever thanked you for our son?" Lilith asked as her gaze shifted from Zelda to Edward Jr, then back to Zelda,  
"yes, one hundred and eighteen (118) times already."


	25. Watching over you

(Madam Spellman prompt: Lilith sends her familiar to watch over Zelda after they’ve had a fight because Lilith still needs to know that Zelda is okay)  
*Zelda is pregnant during this*

Zelda sat on the porch reading one of her books, with her right leg crossed over her left, and a hand resting on her four month baby belly that was starting to push out her shirt slightly.  
Lilith sat in her living room at Mary Wardwell's home, while her crow watched her lover closely with shining black eyes as it rested in a tree ,while she gave her time to cool down,  
They may have been angry at each other for some reason Lilith could no longer remember, but she needed to be sure Zelda was okay, she wanted to be there but she couldn't and she didn't want anything to happen to Zelda, or their child,   
They stayed like that for almost two hours, Lilith was growing uncomfortable in the chair she had chosen to sit, but Zelda never left the porch or looked away from her book, and so Lilith never looked away from her familiar,  
After another 15 minutes, Zelda closed her book and stood up, walked over to the railing, and looked straight at the crow observing her from the trees,  
"you can come home now Lilith" Zelda called, the she demon laughed, she should have known Zelda knew she was watching her.


	26. Baby part 4

(Hi can you make a tender moment between Lilith and Edward Jr. and Zelda finds them asleep?)

"Wakey, wakey Eddie" Lilith cooed as she lifted her and Zelda's son out of his crib, small grey eyes dropping barley half open, and red hair knotted together.  
"Mama" Edward Jr. muttered as he squirmed just barley awake,  
"Yes Eddie it's Mama" Lilith held him tightly so he wouldn't fall as she walked over to the chair they had placed in his room, and sat down, letting him sit on her lap, and gave him his hourly dose of medicine,  
Why did he need medicine? Well Edward had caught a nasty flu bug and was suffering from a fever, and a runny nose, and muscle sore.  
"Tried" he mumbled snuggling up against Lilith, who smiled, carfully taking the knots out of his hair,  
"you can sleep" Lilith whispered as Edwards eyes closed and his breathing steadied.  
Almost an hour later Zelda came home from the Academy and looked around for Lilith who was supposed to stay home with Edward Jr. while she went to work, she looked all over the house before almost slapping herself, she went up the stairs and opened the door to Edwards room, she looked around before spotting the two she was looking for, sitting in the arm chair Lilith held Edward against her as both of them slept, Zelda smiled slightly, how did she get this lucky?


	27. Welcome to Hell

(Zelda dies and Lilith is waiting for her at the gates of Hell. Happily welcoming her lover home. Sabrina has defeated the dark lord by now and Lilith is the queen of hell)

Lilith shifted her weight from one leg to the other, she stared on past the gates, ignoring the looks she was getting from her new subjects, not many had taken kindly to Lilith gaining rule of Hell, but they stayed quiet because of the power she possessed.  
Why was Lilith waiting at the gates of Hell? Well she was waiting for someone special, someone she needed more then anyone else, someone she loved more then anyone else, yes if you guessed Zelda Spellman you had guessed correctly.  
She waited for what felt like hours, shifting constantly, she had her bottom lip caught between her teeth, staring anxiously ahead of her,  
She sighed in relife when she spotted the red head appearing in the distance, walking forwards, looking as breathtaking as ever.  
"Zelda" Lilith's jaw had dropped for some reason her lover looked more beautiful in death the she did alive,  
"Lilith, it's good to see you again" Zelda was trying to keep her composure but she hadn't seen her lover since she had became Queen of Hell,   
"Welcome home Zelda" Lilith smiled as they hugged, she missed this, Zelda's comfort, her smile, her eyes, her lips, her hair, everything.  
"I missed you" Zelda whispered into her ear,  
"I know" Lilith mumbled "I missed you too."


	28. Sleep talker

(prompt : Lilith finds out Zelda is in love with her because Zelda starts talking about her in her sleep)

Lilith first started noticing Zelda was sleep talking when she started mumbling, then witnessed it progress to whispers then to full on conversation.  
Most of the topics Zelda talks about in her sleep gave Lilith a good chuckle and some made her almost fall over in shock, and this was one of the nights that Lilith would be watching over her not just to hear her sleep conversations but to make sure she was safe after the whole Batibat fiasco.  
She sat content watching through the mirror like she used to do with Sabrina, watching and listening, staying completely silent as not to wake Zelda.  
"I can't do that" Lilith raised an eyebrow at Zelda's first words spoken since she had fallen asleep,  
"I can't tell her" Who was her? And what couldn't she tell this person? Lilith wondered leaning forward slightly as to hear better.  
"She won't----the same" some of Zelda's phrase was cut off because she had rolled over mid sentence,  
"Lilith" she felt her eyes widen, she was talking about her? What was the conversation even about?  
"I-" silently nodding as if to give still sleeping Zelda encouragement,  
"I love Lilith" Lilith sat in shock for a moment before coming back to,  
"I love you too Zelda, more then you could ever know" Lilith whispered before cutting the connection between mirrors.


	29. Ask and Thy shall receive

(I would love to see M.S and Zelda being grouchy with each other because pregnant Zelda’s a week over her due date and super impatient and snappy..)

Zelda sighed heavily as she finally was able to get herself up from the couch, sure she wanted a child, sure she wanted one with Lilith, but she was about a week overdue and she just wanted to finally hold her baby, not put up with the constent cramps, and this hormonal crap.  
"Zelda come on, he or she will make an entrance whenever they see fit" Lilith stated, Zelda huffed in annoyance,  
"I don't care, can't I do a mortal C-section or whatever they call it?" The statement came out harsher then she originally intended it to be,  
"where you not the one telling me that you wanted to do a traditional home birth?" Lilith asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow,  
"yeah well I take it back, I want this baby out of me" Zelda growled as she pushed past Lilith and made her way to the kitchen, before freezing halfway to her destination.  
"Zelda what's wrong?" Lilith asked walking towards her lover,  
"Lilith" Zelda's voice was now shaky, causing the Demoness to worry about the sudden change in attitude, as she approached she noticed a small puddle of liquid on the floor under Zelda,  
"what is it?" Lilith asked grabbing Zelda's arm,   
"I think the baby's coming" Lilith would have laughed at the irony if this wasn't a serious situation.   
Of course the day Zelda complains about their child being overdue is the day the babe decides to enter the world,  
"ask and thy shall receive" Lilith muttered.


	30. Baby Info

(When was Edward Jr. Born? Date, time year, maybe zodiac?)

Edward Ayperos Spellman Jr.  
Date: November 30th  
Year: 2018  
Time: 11:13 AM  
Zodiac: Sagittarius

*Yes his middle name is the name of a demon, Lilith had to have some say in his name sake right?*

The newly added twin daughters of Lilith and Zelda

Vera Jahi Spellman  
Date: June 8th  
Year: 2020  
Time: 3:54 AM  
Zodiac: Gemini 

Alicia Lamia Spellman  
Date: June 8th  
Year: 2020  
Time: 4:09 AM  
Zodiac: Gemini


	31. Baby part 5

(Jealous Zelda? No wait. They both having to deal with the baby. No, wait, again, Lilith has never been in love and at first thinks she's sick. Yeah. Ty, bye.)

Zelda sat at the kitchen table half asleep as Lilith delt with their son upstairs,  
"are you okay Auntie?" Sabrina asked when she saw her aunt's state   
"tired" Zelda muttered holding her head in her hands, and they sat in silence for a moment before Sabrina spoke up,  
"do you want me and Auntie Hilda to watch him for a day while you two rest?" Sabrina asked as Lilith walked into the kitchen finally getting 15 week old Edward back to sleep after a messy diaper,  
"No, Sabrina you don't-" Lilith cut Zelda off,  
"if you really want too, that would be amazing" Lilith sighed as she plopped down on one of the chairs, Zelda instinctively reached over and put her hand behind Lilith's back.  
"Of course I do, you need your rest, and it's a Saturday, I don't have school at all today" Sabrina smiled, she hated seeing the two so out of it, so she was going to do everything she could to help,  
"now both of you go, get out of here, and don't come back untill both of you have gotten some sleep" Lilith and Zelda chuckled lightly at Sabrina, before they teleported to Mary Wardwell's old home, they changed into the clothes they had left stashed there in case of emergencies, and then both of them promptly flopped onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly in each other's arms, enjoying the silence.


	32. Possessed

(Prompt: Zelda gets possessed and of course Lilith notices her acting weird and is the only one who can help by confessing her love for Zelda)

Lilith first started noticing something was off when Zelda started acting less like herself, less strict, and less put together, then she noticed the distinct smell of Sulfur that followed her, one of the obvious signs of demonic possession, now she just needed to pin down which of her children where so inexperienced with possession that they forgot the simplest task of masking their sulfur sent with something stronger.   
Of course no one else noticed Zelda's peculiar behavior, so it was up to her alone to help her, from what she observed Zelda had only been under possession for about a week, and it wasn't that hard to corner her after that assumption.  
"Which one of my children are you?" Lilith asked, her voice a lot braver then she felt, she didn't want anything to happen to Zelda, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself is something did happen,  
"I don't know what you mean" 'Zelda' stated, not turning to face her,  
"Don't lie to me child, I know you're not Zelda, and considering you stupidly forgot to mask your sulfur sent, by process of elimination, you are a demon" Lilith concluded, 'Zelda' turned and grinned at Lilith,  
"I forgot how...Clever you are mother" the demon replied,   
"Who are you?" Lilith growled,  
"I will not tell you my name mother, but I will tell you the easiest way to be rid of me" Lilith was starting to grow annoyed with her child, she wanted her Zelda back, not just her body, she wanted her soul and mind back too.  
"admit the feelings you have for my host" Lilith froze, why that? Why did it have to be that? so her child could laugh at her? So she could reveal a weakness? Lilith didn't know, but if it was the only way to save Zelda without damaging her mind with an exorcism.  
"what do I have to do?" Lilith sighed giving in,  
"like I said dear mother, you have to admit your feelings for Ms. Spellman" Lilith took a deep breath, she couldn't sense any lies, nor did she trust what this demon was saying, but she went with it anyway.  
"I"  
"I love" the demon before her made some kind of encouraging hand movements,  
"I love Zelda Spellman" Zelda's body jerked for a moment, and the smell of sulfur disappeared form the air,  
"Lilith?" Zelda asked holding her head with one hand and using the wall to keep her balance, "what happened?"


	33. Allergic or in love?

(I personally would like to doubly request the prompt of Lilith thinking she’s sick but she’s actually in love!)

Sabrina wasn't expecting when she got to school that she would pulled from one of her classes and practically dragged to Lilith's office.  
"Sit" Lilith didn't give her much choice, pushing her down onto one of the chairs,  
"am I in trouble?" Sabrina asked worried,  
"What? No, no, no" Lilith replied sitting down herself,  
"then why am I here?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow,  
"I think I'm allergic to your aunt" Sabrina bit back a laugh,  
"Hilda could have been wearing some kind of herb-"   
"No not Hilda, Zelda" Lilith hissed.  
"Oh?" Sabrina's face read complete and utter confusion, "how so?"  
"I feel like I can't breath, my heart speeds up, and I feel tipsy, like I had just drank a whole bar dry" Sabrina laughed slightly, she knew Lilith was fantastic at holding her liquor, so it didn't surprise her that she could drink a whole bar dry and only be tipsy.  
"Any other symptoms or is that it?" Sabrina asked as she recalled having the same feelings for Harvey,  
"Not that I can think of" Lilith shook her head,  
"Lilith I don't think your allergic to auntie Zelda, I think your in love with her" Lilith made a duck face, stood up and lead Sabrina to the door,  
"No I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to her" Lilith claimed as she pushed Sabrina out and closed the door, locking it behind the blonde, then she sunk to the ground with her back against said door, and her knees pulled to her chest,  
"or maybe I'm in love with her."


	34. Baby part 6

(Can you do one where Zeldas in labour??)

If anyone who didn't know Zelda as normally calm and collected, Lilith had no idea what they would have thought of her right now, she was covered in sweat, cursing like a sailor, and breaking every single bone in Lilith's hand.  
"Why did I let you do this to me?" Zelda cried as she suffered though another contraction,  
"you can kill me later dear, just focus on our child for now" Lilith assured scared to tell her that the baby only existed because of the potion she had drank, herself, on her own free will.  
Lilith winched as Zelda let out the most high pitched scream she had ever heard, they where still waiting for Hilda to tell Zelda she was okay to start pushing,   
"you're almost diluted enough to start pushing, just a little more sister" Hilda nodded as she nervously observed her sisters face.  
It was around 10:43 am when Zelda was finally able to start pushing, and much to Zelda's demise it didn't hurt any less then the contractions did,  
"get this baby out of me" Zelda hissed, Lilith dabbed her face with a wet cloth to keep her temperature down,  
"your almost there, just a couple more pushes" Hilda assured her sister, who growled in annoyance,  
"you are never touching me again" Zelda barked at Lilith who gave a weak chuckle,  
"I doubt that."  
After more pain on Zelda's part, a shrill cry of a new born filled the room,  
"It's a boy!" Hilda announced as she whipped some of the blood and other liquids off of the babe,  
Zelda sighed in relife, and Lilith laughed both had been debating over the course of the pregnancy if it was going to be a boy or a girl, Lilith wanted a girl and Zelda had wanted a boy,  
"I guess I lost the bet" Zelda laughed weakly at her lover.


	35. Baby part 7

(Madam Spellman: Zelda's pregnant again and she's scared because she doesn't know how to tell Lilith. They agreed with one baby only)

"no, no, no, no, no" Zelda muttered as she checked the six different pregnancy test in front of her.  
Over the last two weeks Zelda had felt sick for a better portion of the day, a sickness she hadn't felt since she was pregnant with the now two year old Edward Jr.  
Of course her and Lilith had agreed that one child was enough, and neither saw a need for another,   
"how do I even tell her?" Zelda muttered sinking to the ground and pulling her knees to her chest, her breathing was uneven, and her heart was pounding, she didn't even realize she had started crying until she tasted them on her lips,  
"Mommy?" A tiny voice rung in her ears and a small knock on the door accompanied it, wiping her tears away and composing herself, she stood, not realizing she had only grabbed five, and threw the tests into the trash and opened the door to greet her son,  
"Mommy?" Edward asked looking up at her,  
"Yes baby boy?" She grabbed him off the ground and sat him on her hip.  
"When Mama coming home?" She hesitated, maybe she didn't need to tell Lilith yet, maybe she could ease her into it,  
"around 4" she stated as she walked them both to the living room where she grabbed a small book and sat with him to read it.   
Time flew by after that, both of them engrossed in a story about a frog, well Edward was engrossed in it, Zelda was only using it to distract herself, except much like when she was pregnant with Edward her hand always seemed to subconsciously move to rest over her abdomen, something she knew Lilith would surely notice.  
Before long the call of Lilith's normal "I'm home" echoed through the house Edward squirmed our of Zelda's grasp and ran to greet his other mother, Zelda was more reluctant to follow, but greeted her lover all the same,  
"How was your day?" Zelda asked as Lilith hugged Edward who giggled madly,  
"same as always, tiering" Lilith muttered as she kissed Zelda's red lips,  
"have you been crying?" Lilith asked tasting the salty residue that was left on her lips,  
"no, it must have been something I ate" Zelda pushed it aside, "now you go get cleaned up, then we can have dinner" Lilith nodded and placed Edward back on the ground, before leaving to go take a quick shower.  
"Food!" Edward squealed and ran towards the kitchen, Zelda had almost completely forgotten about the whole pregnancy thing by the time she had served Edward his meal.  
"Zelda" Lilith called from the door way,  
"yes?" Zelda turned and noticed the small plastic piece in Lilith's hand,  
"can I talk to you?" Zelda nodded a lump growing in her throat, as she slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway,  
"What is this?" Lilith asked handing the pregnancy test she had found left on the bathroom counter behind her make-up bag,  
"I-It's a, a pregnancy test" Zelda stuttered, tears blurring her vision,  
"is it correct?" Lilith asked, Zelda couldn't meet her eyes as she stared at the ground,  
"I took six, all of them where positive" Zelda somehow manged to speak even though she felt as though she was suffocating.  
Lilith laughed and pulled Zelda into a long passionate kiss before pulling away,  
"Perfect" Lilith whispered as she held Zelda close,  
"you are perfect, Edward is perfect, this baby is perfect" Zelda smiled though tears as she silently cried of joy.


	36. Who's the date?

(Could you write one where Hilda and Sabrina find out Zelda is dating someone but she won’t tell them it’s Mary so they both try to figure out who it is?. Thanks you are awesome!)

"wait, wait wait, Auntie Zelda is in a relationship?" Sabrina asked as she stared at Hilda like she had grown another head,  
"yes, she's been way to happy lately, and she's always seeking out late" Hilda claimed with a smile pasted on her lips,  
"Who would she even be in a relationship with?" Sabrina asked she knew her Aunt and Father Blackwood where close, but she doubted that either of them got along well enough to have a relationship,  
"I don't know-" Both froze when they heard a small cough from behind,  
"and why do you care about my love life so much?" Zelda asked, Hilda and Sabrina stared at each other for a moment,  
"Wait so it's true? you are with someone???" Sabrina asked her eyes widening as she stared at her aunt,  
"yes it is" Zelda replied curtly,  
"who is it? Is it someone we know?" Hilda grabbed her sisters arm,  
"Yes it is someone we know, as for who it is I can not tell you" Zelda pulled her arm out of Hilda's grasp and walked out of the room leaving the two women to wonder.  
Later that evening Zelda was sitting curled up in Lilith's lap,  
"they found out I'm in a relationship" Zelda mumbled,  
"Oh?" Lilith replied,  
"yes, with who, they still don't know" Lilith nodded,  
"good, let's keep it like that for a little longer."


	37. Demon within

(Lilith being insecure to show Zelda her true Demon form and Zelda shocking her by being really turned on by her demon form.)

"Why won't you show it to me?" Zelda asked rolling over in bed to face Lilith,   
"because I don't want you too see it" Lilith mumbled back, still half asleep,  
"and why not?" Zelda pouted,  
"because I said no" Lilith snapped,  
"please just once, I'll never ask you to do it again" Zelda bribed, praying to Satan that it would work,  
"fine, fine, but just once you hear me?" Lilith got out of bed and stood up, Zelda winched when Lilith began peeling the skin off of her, first her face then her arms, then her legs, until all that was left was the Demoness.  
Zelda couldn't figure out why, but for some reason this form made her slightly horny,   
"How's this? Are you satisfied?" Lilith new voice was deeper, but smoother, causing Zelda to shiver,  
"are you turned on by this?" Lilith asked when she noticed Zelda shiver,  
"maybe" Zelda breathed, Lilith shook her head and then re did her form so she looked like Mary Wardwell again,  
"No more, don't ask, and don't even think of that form again" Lilith barked before tucking herself back into bed,  
"of course" Zelda nodded, slightly upset by the news, but also not to upset because that just meant she was stuck with the Lilith she knows and loves.


	38. Midwives

(I feel like when Sabrina finds out her aunt is pregnant shes gonna wanna become a midwife and help deliver the baby or babies.)

"Hey auntie Hilda, what's all this stuff for?" Sabrina asked as she observed the items that Hilda had layed out,  
"Well, Zelda's having another baby, I have to be prepared in case anything happens, or she just wants to check on the baby's progress" Hilda explained as she finished laying out everything,  
"Wait Auntie Zelda is having another baby?" This was the first Sabrina had heard of it, but then again she didn't find out about Edward Jr. until Zelda was seven months along.  
"Yes, wait did she not tell you again?" Hilda asked, finally turning to face Sabrina, who nodded,  
"I really need to talk to her about that" Hilda rolled her eyes, Sabrina was silent for a while,  
"can I help you?" She asked looking at Hilda with pleading eyes,   
"can I help you?" She asked looking at Hilda with pleading eyes,   
"with what dear?" As much as Hilda liked Sabrina volunteering herself, she at least wanted some indication what she was volunteering for.  
"Being Auntie Zelda's midwife, Can I help you?" Hilda blinked,  
"Sabrina, you don't have too-" Hilda stopped when she noticed the look Sabrina was giving her,  
"Auntie please, I'm almost 19, I should be able to help you" Hilda sighed,  
"Fine, but if Zelda says no, then you do what you did last time, sit and wait."


	39. Engagement

(Could write something where one of them proposes to the other? Thank youuuuu!)

Lilith and Zelda sat across from each other in a small booth at the GreenDale diner, a small Vanilla cake with chocolate icing sat on the table between them, a few chunks had been take out of it by the two woman.  
"This has been much nicer then it originally thought" Zelda stated looking around, it wasn't often she went out among mortals, so she had no idea what to expect when Lilith had asked her to meet at the dinner.  
"Zelda" Lilith had one hand in her handbag where she pulled out a black ring box,  
"Lilith what is that?" Zelda asked as she observed the black object in her lovers hand,  
"Zelda I love you, more then anything, more then I ever thought I could love someone, and I can't handle only being your girlfriend, so" Lilith took a deep breath, opened the box and held it out to Zelda, "Will you do the Honor, of becoming my wife?" Zelda had a hand covering her mouth as she stared at Lilith, she was speechless, unable to utter a word, but she managed to nod her head.  
Lilith smiled and slid the ring onto her lovers ring finger,  
"I love you Zelda Spellman" Zelda let her hand fall from her mouth,  
"and I love you Lilith Mother of Demons" she whispered her name since everyone in the diner was under the impression that the woman across from her was Mary Wardwell.


	40. Baby part 8

(Can you do one with their reactions when they find out they're heaving twins? And maybe the familys reaction too?)

Zelda sat in one of the living room chairs with Lilith sitting on the arm rest, Sabrina and Ambrose on the couch, and Hilda sitting on the other chair, while Edward Jr. played on the floor with his toys.  
"So Auntie what do you want the gender to be?" Sabrina asked as she held the letter Hilda had put together with the reveal of Zelda and Lilith child inside,  
"I honestly don't care, I got what I wanted the first time" Zelda claimed, smiling down at her son,  
"I still want a girl" Lilith pouted, only to have everyone in the room laugh at her,  
"Okay go on read the letter" Hilda encouraged as Sabrina unfolded the note,  
"Congratulations on a new addition, for the newest member of the Spellman family is someone strong, beautiful, and carefree, together you have created a perfect baby girl." When Sabrina finished reading the letter she looked up to see Lilith grinning like an idiot, and doing her own celebration while Zelda smiled at her lover,  
"but wait there's more" everyone looked over at Ambrose who had a small slip of paper in his hand, "for your darling daughter has a gift, unlike us, she can never be lonely, a permanent friend and sister she can drag through life with her, congratulations on your twin daughters."  
Everyone stared at Zelda and Lilith who had shocked expressions on their faces,  
"twins?" Zelda asked her left hand subconsciously drifting to her baby bump, she knew she was bigger then she was when she was pregnant with Edward, but the thought of possible twins never crossed her mind,  
"I need to invest in a shotgun now" Lilith stated giving a small nod with a dead serious look on her face.


	41. Matching

(Can you do one scene where Zelda and Lilith are shopping some baby clothes for the twins and Lilith is happily picking out matching outfits for the girls)

"just you wait, we won't be able to tell our own children apart because of you" Zelda huffed as she tried to convince Lilith to put matching outfits 2-10 that she had chosen for the twins back,  
"Oh I doubt that, I have a feeling they won't look anything alike" Lilith smiled, pressing as small light kiss on her lovers cheek,  
"why would you assume that?" Zelda asked raising an eyebrow,  
"with our look that's what will happen, now I'll put back five of both their outfits, and keep the other five?" Zelda rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly,  
"fine, fine, now hurry up" Lilith nodded, went through her stack of outfits and ditched the ones they both didn't like,  
"Okay so no to frogs, no to stars, no to bright pink, no to hearts, and no to cats?" Zelda nodded in confirmation, out of the ten those five where the ones she didn't like, after that they grabbed a second of everything they could have with them for this trip, after all they where not expecting twins, but they would take what they could get,  
"So for holidays can they have matching-" Zelda interrupted before Lilith could finish,  
"No, more matching outfits unless I say otherwise."


	42. Midwives part 2

(Can you do Zeldas reaction to Sabrinas decision of becoming a midwife?)

"You want to what?" Zelda asked shocked as she set down the apple slice she was about to put in her mouth,  
"I want to help Auntie Hilda as your Midwife" Sabrina was nervous, she remembered what Hilda had told her, if Zelda said no, then she has to sit and wait again,  
"Why do you want to do that?" Zelda knew Sabrina liked helping people, but she really couldn't see her going this far.  
"Because I want to Auntie, but if you don't want me to I understand" Zelda sat in silence for a moment, silently debating the pros and cons of Sabrina becoming a midwife,  
Sabrina shifted in her seat hating the silence as she watched the conflict in Zelda's eyes fade,   
"Alright, you can be one of my midwives, but you have to do exactly what Hilda tells you to do" Zelda put extra emphasis on the last part, knowing Sabrina wasn't very good at following instructions and always wanted to do her own thing.  
Sabrina smiled and a pulled her aunt into a hug, her smile morphed into a grin when she felt Zelda's baby bump,  
"thank you, thank you, thank you!" Zelda was shocked when her neice pulled her into a hug, but smiled slightly and hugged her back.


	43. Christmas Tree

(Madam Satan/Zelda- tree decorating bonus points if Lilith is doing it wrong)

Lilith's gaze shifted from the tinsel to the lights then back again before turning to Edward who was on the couch with a melting candy cane in his hands,   
"What do you think Eddie, does the tinsel go on first or do the lights go on first?" Lilith asked, for some reason Zelda had put Lilith on tree decorating duty while she was feeding the twins, and Lilith had no idea what the hell she was doing, and she knew Edward had watched Zelda decorate the tree last year, wether he remembers it Lilith wasn't sure.  
"Tinsel!" Edward cheered before stuffing the mint flavored red and white treat in his mouth, Lilith nodded and started to wrap the tinsel around the tree, by the time she was almost half way through Zelda had come in with the twins, Vera was in her left arm, her wild brown hair was sticking up at odd angels and her grey eyes where wide. Alicia on the other hand had her red hair laying flat against her head, and her eyes where drooping.  
"What are you doing?" Zelda asked harshly, Lilith knew Zelda LOVED Christmas, so now she was nervous,  
"decorating the tree?" Lilith's voice was shaky as she watched Zelda lay the now six month old twins on the floor,  
"No, no your not, your making a mess of my tree" Zelda started to pull the tinsel off the tree, ",you put the lights on then the tinsel" Lilith eyes widened and turned to Edward who had gotten off the couch and started playing with his sister's, who where basically just trying to pull his hair,  
"you lied to me!" Lilith accused pointing a finger,  
"no I didn't" he pouted, Lilith scuffed,  
"yes, yes you did."  
When Zelda finished with the lights, she threw the tinsel at Lilith who just barley caught it,  
"Now put the tinsel on the tree" Lilith laughed lightly, this wasn't how she was planning on starting Christmas time, but she could work with it.


	44. Mistletoe

(Madame Satan and Zelda under the misletoe both looking at each other and what comes after they do)

"So, I magically enchanted the mistletoe to trap two people in place and not to let them go untill they kiss" Hilda and Ambrose stared at Sabrina like she grew another head,  
"you did what?" Ambrose asked blinking,   
"I spelled the misteltoe, but don't worry it's only effective for one kiss, after that it's just normal misteltoe" Sabrina explained, Hilda nodded slowly,  
"No just all the ones leading from Auntie Zelda and Lilith's room to here" Ambrose and Hilda looked at each other with wide eyes.  
Lilith and Zelda stood facing each other in the middle of the hallway, neither could move, and neither knew what to do to get out of it,  
Lilith and Zelda stood facing each other in the middle of the hallway, neither could move, and neither knew what to do to get out of it,  
"What is this?" Zelda asked loudly, looking in the direction of the kitchen,  
"it's misteltoe, you have to kiss to get out of it" Sabrina called out,   
"What is the point of this?" Zelda asked Lilith who shrugged her shoulders,  
"I don't know, maybe this is some sort of prank, well let's just kiss and get it over with" Lilith leaned forward and touched her lips to Zelda's, they enjoyed the kiss for a little while longer before they pulled apart and found that they could move again.   
They walked side by side down the hall and just when they got to the top of the stairs they found they couldn't move again,   
"Damn it Sabrina" they both cured.


	45. Silently broken

(Zelda breaks her leg and Lilith has to set the bone. Zelda passes out from the pain so Lilith carries her upstairs to bed and lays with her stroking her hair. A bit of an antsy/ fluff attack, I know.)

Zelda gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore the horrible pain in her leg, of course the one time she falls down the stairs its just her and Lilith home, and she ends up breaking her leg.  
"I can set it, but it will hurt worse for a moment" Lilith claimed as she observed her lovers leg, placing her hands in the appropriate position, "do you want me to count or just do it?" Lilith asked even though she already knew the answer,  
"do it" Zelda gasped as the pain in her leg became unbearable, she struggled to stay awake but the black spots dotting her eye sight became larger, and finally she passed out from the pain.  
Lilith finished putting Zelda's leg back in place she sat back, taking a breather before fixing herself and picked the witch up bridal style, and carried her to their bedroom, when they where both situated in the bed Lilith started to run her fingers through Zelda's soft, knot free hair.  
She was glad no one else was home, not because she didn't like them, no it was because she didn't want their children seeing Zelda like that for one, and two she didn't want to put Zelda through the embarrassment of her family hovering over her to make sure she was alright.  
Smiling down at her lover, Lilith placed a kiss on her forehead.


	46. Baby part 9

(Vera, Edward or Alicia catching them during their private time)  
*I need to write more about the twins. Their like seven or eight, and Edwards 9 or 10.*

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Alicia asked gripping Vera's arm as they walked quietly down the hall careful not to step on any loose floorboards, as they made there way to Edward Jr's room.   
"Yes, but if you don't stop talking we will be" Vera hissed trying not to drop or spill the bucket of water she had in one hand while trying to yank her other arm from her sister, both girls froze when they heard a low moan from their parents room, glancing at one another they both silently agreed to check it out.  
Quickly but quietly they set up the bucket on top of Edwards door before heading back towards their mothers room,  
"I wonder what that noise was" Alicia questioned as they stood in front of the door,   
"let's check" Vera coaxed gesturing towards the brass door nob. Alicia nodded putting on her serious face to match her sisters, carfully Vera gripped the door nob and slowly twisted it open, not making a sound, when they finally where able to get the door open they noticed that Lilith was bent over Zelda who was basically laying on the dresser,  
"Mama? Mommy?" The two women froze at their daughters voices, carfully pulling away from each other, thanking Satan that they hadn't got the the point that they where stripping yet.  
"Yes dears?" Lilith asked as Zelda attempted to fix her hair,  
"what where you doing?" Vera asked observing her mother's closely,  
"and why was it so loud?" Alicia asked innocently,  
"oh um well-" as if saved by the bell a loud crash echoed from down the hall, and Edwards cry of surprise caused all four girls to rush to his room, only to find him soaking wet with a bucket a few feet away.  
"So this is why you where up so late" Zelda sighed grabbing the twins hands and walked them back to their room while Lilith helped Edward clean up.


	47. Promise

(So if it’s okay, I’ll just send in my request again. Could you write Zelda’s reaction to Lilith getting seriously injured defending the Spellmans, please?)

Zelda felt the tears race down her face smudging her make up standing in disbelief as she saw Lilith fall to the ground not moving, like she was glued to the spot.  
Her throat felt like it was constricting, she felt her breath catch and without her giving her legs consent her legs forced her to run forward, falling to the ground beside Lilith's bloody and bruised.  
"Zelda?" Lilith asked as she saw the blurry red hair,  
"Lilith, why? Why did you have to be so stupid? You could die" Zelda cried holding her lovers body in her arms ignoring the blood covering her shirt,  
"no, Zelda, I saved you, that wasn't stupid" Lilith smiled weakly, her pale hand cupping Zelda's cheek,   
"yes it was, because if you die, I'll be broken" Zelda muttered watching as color started to fade for Lilith face as well.   
Quietly she started casting healing spells, not noticing Hilda kneel next her her, observing how her red hair fell like a curtain around Zelda face, before she started to help her sister heal her lover, noting the boost in power as Ambrose and Sabrina joined in, all of them watched as color slowly came back to Lilith's face, her injuries slowly closing or fading depending on the wound.  
"what are you doing?" Lilith asked when she felt herself very slowly gain her strength back,  
"no family member is dieing as long as we can help it" Ambrose muttered before going back to chanting,  
"stop please, don't waste your energy on me, I protected-" Sabrina cut her off,  
"you are family, therefore you do not die when we can help."  
Zelda couldn't stop crying, she knew Lilith was getting better, slowly, but she couldn't get the image of her body laying motionless on the grass, a small hiccup left her lips, her eyes now red and puffy,   
"please Lilith, don't fight I need you, we need you" Zelda mumbled but everyone heard her because of how close everyone was to each other,  
"Zelda, I'm sorry" Lilith felt her eyes water at the state her lover was in,  
"don't do it again" Zelda whispered,  
"I promise."


	48. Slow Dance

(Lilith being a secret romantic and getting Zelda to slow dance in the kitchen at 2am)

Zelda yawned and glanced at the wall clock, 2:09 am, much, much later then she originally planned on staying up, standing from her chair she walked to the kitchen for a glass of water before bed.   
When she entered the kitchen she noticed Lilith sitting at the table staring off into space,  
"your still awake? I thought you went to bed hours ago?" Zelda took the empty seat next to the Demoness,  
"and you said you would come to bed in a few minutes, that was five hours ago" Zelda nodded that was true and she felt bad for it to, but had Lilith been sitting here the whole time?   
"When was the last time we had slow dance?" Lilith asked breaking the silence that had accumulated while Zelda pondered her thoughts,  
"Our wedding, why?" Zelda was confused, why did Lilith need to know when the last time they had a slow dance? What was so impo about it?  
Lilith signed, standing up and holding a hand out for Zelda to take.  
"May I have this dance my dear?" Lilith asked, Zelda felt herself smirk, standing across from each other Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith's shoulder's and Lilith placed her hands on the witches hips.  
Swaying to the imaginary music Zelda and Lilith where quite for a little while,  
"I miss this" Lilith muttered, Zelda nodded slightly,  
"As do I, but I wouldn't give up this life for anything" Zelda replied,  
"I love you Zelda, more then I have ever loved anyone before" Lilith placed a light kiss on her cheek,  
"Ever the romantic aren't you Lilith?" Lilith pouted, "but that's one of the reasons why I love you."


	49. Thank you

(What if... Zelda wants a regular people date (movies and dinner or theatre and some coffee) with Lilith but she's embarrassed because of how ridiculous mortal stuff is and doesn't know how to propose that...?)

Zelda sighed as she sat on the porch, she wanted something to do, something to do with Lilith, she wanted a normal date, something she wasn't sure Lilith would agree to do with her, and to be frank, she didn't know what she wanted to do either, there where to many choices.   
Not to mention that she had a reputation of not hanging around GreenDale when she didn't have too.  
"There you are! I've looked all over for you!" Zelda turned her head to face her lover who plopped down onto the chair next to her,  
"I've been here all day" and by all day Zelda meant the last three hours since she had been awake.  
"Of course you where" Lilith placed a light kiss on Zelda's cheek,  
"so what are we going to do today? I hope you don't plan on getting a sunburn" Zelda laughed nervously, which did not go unnoticed by Lilith,  
"what's wrong Zelda?" Lilith asked leaning closer to her,  
"I, well I want to go on a date" Zelda claimed, Lilith raised an eyebrow,  
"why are you nervous about that? we can go any where you want"   
"no, I don't want a magical date I want....a mortal one" Lilith raised her eyebrow even higher before allowing her self to smile,  
"of course, how about we go see a movie and grab some dinner?" Zelda was surprised at how well Lilith took it, but she was happy that her lover took it better then she originally thought she would,  
"Thank you" Zelda whispered as Lilith walked away to get ready.


	50. Cooking

(Hi! Could you write something where Lilith doubts Zelda's cooking skills and Zelda successfully proves her wrong?)

"When was the last time you even touched the stove?" Lilith asked as she watched Zelda grab the ingredients she needed,  
"1972" Zelda replied without hesitation, like she had been counting the years,  
"That long?" Lilith shook her head,  
"I have to try your cooking before I let you poison our children" Zelda rolled her eyes, of course that would have been Lilith's response,  
"Fine, I get to cook whenever I want if you like it" Zelda leaned forward so that her and Lilith where face to face,  
"Fine, if I don't and get food poisoning, you my dear, are never allowed in the kitchen again" they shook hands and Lilith left the room leaving Zelda to her own devices.  
After almost two hours Zelda had everything cooked and plated, now she just needed Lilith to try it,  
"Remember our deal" Lilith stated as she sat down,  
"How could I forget?" Zelda responded sitting in the chair across from her, waiting patiently for Lilith to take a bite,   
"Well it's not raw, that's a start" Lilith poked it with her fork, before slowly rasing it to her mouth, Zelda raised an eyebrow at her wife, who rolled her eyes, and took a bite of the food.  
Zelda waited impatiently for her response, tapping the table with her index finger,   
"Well?" Zelda asked,  
"Well...your making dinner Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays" Lilith admitted with defeat,  
"Of course dear."


	51. 3 times caught

(Hey, I love your stuff! Could you do one where Zelda and Lilith make out in different places (but like PG) and eventually gets caught by a kinda grossed out Sabrina)  
*Not exactly what you wanted, but here are three times Sabrina caught Zelda and Lilith*

The first time Sabrina had caught Lilith and Zelda together intimately, they where in the kitchen, tops off and in a heated make out session.   
Of course Sabrina never told either she had walked in on that one, since they didn't seem to have noticed her and she just wanted to get the image out of her head.

The second time she caught them they where in the basement, Zelda laying on the metal surface and Lilith hovering over her.  
Sabrina had accidentally knocked something over and to say her aunt's face was as red as her hair is an understatement.

The last time Sabrina had caught them together, they had been in the parlor, pushed up against the wall, and Lilith was kissing Zelda's neck.  
Sabrina had walked in since she had just gotten home from school, looked at her aunt for a long moment before stepping back out of the house and closing the door behind her.


	52. Lost Daughter

(Cheryl from Riverdale as Zelda's lost daughter)

*This isn't my best work...*

Cheryl was frozen, she couldn't move, and could barley breath, Toni was next to her holding her hand also in shock.  
After Cheryl's latest fight with her mother, Penelope Blossom had admitted that Cheryl was not her daughter, and how they had been rasing her the same way her grandparents had raised who she thought was her mother, to be her brothers bride. This prompted Cheryl to basically beg Toni to come with her to get a blood test to see if her mother's statement was true.  
Now the doctor was handing Cheryl the proof of what he had just confirmed, that her whole life had been a lie,  
"Jason wasn't my brother, Penelope isn't my mother, and Clifford wasn't my father" Cheryl muttered over, and over again, trembling when the realisation finally smacked her in the face, Toni stayed silent and just rubbed Cheryl's back while still holding her hand.  
"I could look into finding out who your birth parents are if you would like to know?" The doctor afford, Cheryl turned to look at Toni, silently asking for her opinion,  
"If that's what you want to do..." Cheryl nodded and turned back to the doctor,  
"I want to know where I came from" the doctor nodded his look of pity never leaving his face,  
"I will need a DNA sample, and after that you have to play the waiting game" Cheryl nodded, signaling she understood him.  
A little over a month later, Cheryl had been staying with Toni as they waited for the results, neither had forgotten, but neither wanted to bring it up in conversation, and it stayed like that till the doctor called saying that he had the results.  
"Are you sure your okay?" Toni asked a very nervous Cheryl as they sat in the doctors office waiting for the doctor to show up,  
"Yes, I think I'm fine" Toni nodded and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, the two turned their attention to the door when they heard the hand turn,  
"Here are the results of the test, I couldn't find both of your parents, but I did find your mother" the doctor seemed unsure if Cheryl would be okay with half of her heritage, but she nodded and motioned him to continue,  
"so according to this your mother is Zelda Spellman, she is co-owner of the Spellman Mortuary with her sister Hilda, and if you want they live just across the river." Cheryl was shocked, her birth mother was A) alive, and B) had been across the river this whole time? She was brought back out of her thoughts by Toni squeezing her hand a little tighter,  
"Can I have a copy of that?" Cheryl asked motioning to the paper in the doctors hands,  
"I thought you would" The doctor handed an extra paper to the teen,   
"Thank you" Cheryl forced a smile as the doctor turned to leave,  
"Always" the doctor left the room and walked into a small closet where his body changed to that of a familiar face, teleporting away to the Spellman living room,  
"I found her for you Zelda" Lilith smiled as Zelda stared at her with hope,  
"You found my daughter?" Zelda didn't like talking about what had happened 18 years ago on that's day, but she wanted to know her daughter now that she thought she was ready,  
"I promise didn't I?" Zelda smiled and hugged her wife,   
"She looks like you" Lilith muttered into her ear,  
"Good" Zelda whispered, "she doesn't deserve to look like him" pulling away Zelda just had one more question,  
"Why did it take so long?" Lilith sighed,  
"I had to make it believable."


	53. Wedding

(Prompt: the wedding?)

Zelda nervously paced the floor, her long black dress trailing behind her as she moved nervously, but gracefully. She remembered Diana was in a similar state before she married Edward, and had called it 'pre-wedding nerves' Zelda was so caught up in her pacing that she didn't notice Hilda enter the room, until she felt arms wrap around her,  
"It's going to be okay Zelda, trust me you have nothing to worry about" Hilda gently forced Zelda to sit down on a bench that was placed in the room  
"How do you know for sure it will be okay?" Zelda asked, she didn't want to be nervous, but she was,   
"Because Lilith is down there waiting for you to show up, so let's go meet her shall we?" Zelda smiled weakly at her sister,  
"Let's" Hilda lead Zelda out of the room and to where the alter had been set up.   
Lilith stood tall in her own black dress, not as long as Zelda's but reached below the knee's, once at the alter Hilda left her sister to go take her seat,  
"you look beautiful Zelda" Lilith whispered with a smile on her face,  
"as do you" Zelda felt all her nerves drain away as she gazed into her lovers eyes, the words that where binding their union seemed like a distant background noise, before it came to the part that she actually needed to participate in,  
"Do you Lilith Mother of Demons, take Zelda Spellman to be your wife?"  
"I do" Lilith said with no hesitation,   
"and do you Zelda Spellman member of the House of Night, take Lilith to be your wife?"   
"I do" Zelda let the words slip from her lips without a thought,  
"you may kiss the bride" Lilith took a step closer and leaned forwards to Zelda, and let their lips meet, ignoring the cheering from behind them as they kissed.


	54. Baby part 10

(Zelda giving birth to the twins?)

11:21 PM  
Zelda groaned when she felt one of the lighter contraction roll over her, she was nervous about giving birth to the twins, ever possible complication that one could think of was playing through her mind.  
Waiting in the room with her where Hilda and Sabrina who had forced her to stop reading her book when they had realized that Zelda was having early labor contractions, and Lilith who was sitting on the bed next to her wife to keep an eye on her.  
"I'd say she should be ready in the early hours of the morning" Hilda whispered so only Sabrina and Lilith could hear.  
"that's fine, as long as they are healthy" Lilith whispered, slightly worried because the twins where almost four weeks early, Hilda nodded in understanding, it was what all of them wanted, the twins to be healthy,  
"I want to ask why it takes so long but I also don't want to know" Sabrina muttered looking at Zelda's face scrunched up in pain.  
"It's just a long process that's all" Hilda replied with a small smile, all three winched when Zelda let out another painful groan,  
"Sabrina be a dear and get your aunt some tea" Hilda sighed.  
1:57 PM  
Zelda's contractions where slowly getting closer together, but it was much slower then she would have liked.  
Sabrina had brought her a tea earlier but by now it had worn off and Hilda didn't want to give Zelda another cup, much to her sisters displeasure,  
"what time is it?" Lilith asked when Sabrina came back into the room with a fresh cloth,  
"almost 2 in the morning" Sabrina replied, Lilith nodded, glad that Ambrose had agreed to take Edward to Luke's for the night.  
3:43 AM  
Zelda knew this pain, she had experienced it before, she was ready to start pushing, but she knew better than to start without Hilda's consent.  
But of course Hilda held off on it for a little longer before allowing her sister to do what she had wanted to do for the past couple hours, get the babies out of her.  
3:54 AM  
The first wail was heard as Hilda handed Sabrina the baby to clean before giving the little girl to her parents, Zelda panted, almost forgetting that she had another to birth.   
...  
...  
Almost.  
4:04 AM   
Zelda sighed in relife when she heard the cry of her youngest daughter, as like what had happened with her Oldest, Hilda handed the babe to Sabrina to get cleaned up.   
"Okay here is the oldest" Hilda handed the girl to Zelda who admired her for a moment, even as an infant she looked so much like Lilith, Zelda handed the babe off to her wife, and reached for her youngest, she was smaller then her sister, but she was healthy none the less.  
"So" all heads in the room turned to Sabrina,  
"do they have names?" Lilith smiled and looked at her lover for permission to tell, Zelda nodded,  
"this is Vera Jahi Spellman" she held Vera slightly higher, and held her tighter when she started squirming, Zelda smiled and looked down at her look alike as she snuggled closer,  
"and this is Alicia Lamia Spellman."


	55. Fight

(Could you do one where one of the kids get into a fight with one of their mothers?)

Vera sighed, out of her siblings she was the only one that seemed to fight with their mother's, but it wasn't because they didn't love her, it was because she didn't like to follow rules, much like her cousin, or perhaps worse then her cousin.  
"Why must you disobey us at every given moment?" Lilith growled, Vera rolled her eyes,  
"it's fun" she muttered,  
"maybe for you, but it's not for the rest of us" Lilith shot back, Vera may look like her, but that didn't mean she needed to make the same mistakes that she had when she was a young Demoness.  
"Why do you even care? No one cares when Sabrina does it" Vera stood up, glaring at her mother,  
"in case you haven't noticed, we do care when Sabrina does it, at least she somewhat understands, unlike you, you Vera just keep on doing it, you don't know when to stop" Lilith felt her rage levels increase, her teeth grinded together, and Vera just stood there, no reaction, no nothing, Lilith always knew that Vera had more demon in her unlike her sister who was more witch, and she never told Zelda, but she was sure by now her wife had started to figure it out.  
Lilith opened her mouth to continue but stopped when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder,  
"don't, if she wants to break the rules let her, but don't come to us for help fixing your mess" Zelda pointed the last sentence at her daughter, who tried to stand tall but shrunk away at her mother's gaze.


	56. Welcome Home

(Lilith being all jealous that her kids spend a lot of time with their friends than their own mommy and Zelda thinks it’s cute)

Lilith sat in front of the fire place, her mind going over every possible way to get her sweet little children back.   
Ever since they started at the academy none of the three wanted to just hang out with them anymore, they just wanted to be with their friends, and that had hurt Lilith at first, but it soon formed into a deep jealousy that was starting to consume her sou-  
"it's cute how you would kill someone just to spend time with your kids" Zelda smirked, from the doorway she could see the look on the demoness face, the same face she makes whenever someone flirts with either herself or Zelda.  
"All I want is for them to come home for a while, just so we can spend time together" Lilith pouted,  
"like they used to?" Zelda asked taking the seat next to her wife,  
"yes, exactly like they used to" Lilith reached over to hold her lovers hand, " I just wish they didn't grow up so fast" Zelda nodded, Edward, Vera, and Alicia seemed to age as though time was sped up, it felt as though just yesterday she was holding her babies, but now they where independent, and grown up.  
"I would kill someone if it brought them back home" Lilith sighed looking away from the witch next to her and back to the fire,  
"Lilith please, we both know their not babies anymore, and we need to respect that they won't want to spend all of their free time with us" Zelda stated not looking away from her lover.

A small smile appeared on both women's faces when they heard the voices of their children,  
"Where home" Edward Jr. was the first to walk into the room and plop onto one of the empty seats,  
"and we brought cake!" Alicia claimed, walking side by side with Vera,   
"I promise we got the good kind" Vera reassured her mother's, both her and her sister following not far behind their brother, Alicia placed a box on the coffee table between them, and the two girls sat down,  
"welcome home."


	57. Mama Bear

(Lilith being an overprotective mama bear to her teenage twins when someone ask them out on a date)

Lilith growled quitley, her eyes hard and cold, Edward Jr. stood in front of her relaying the message that Alicia had been asked out by one of her classmates at the academy, and Alicia being the baby of the family, she was the one they all protected, so try to imagine the violent ways Lilith thinking of when her baby girl was asked on a date, and she didn't even hear it from her, she had to hear it from her son.  
"I'll leave you to deal with this" Edward left the room, more then likely going to read one of his books, Lilith sat in silence for a good minute or two before Vera came into the room and plopped down across from her,  
"so how are we disposing of this guy?" Vera asked a small, but wicked, smirk on her lips,   
"I have multiple plans right now, but I'm afraid that all of them would lead Alicia back to me." Lilith sighed and shook her head,  
"well, maybe we can try to find a way that she couldn't trace back to us?" Vera was just pointing out the obvious at this point,  
"or maybe you too can stop playing the overprotective card and come have dinner" Lilith swore under her breath when Zelda's voice echoed through the room,  
"of course Mommy dearest" Vera replied ever so sweetly before leaving the room to go get food. Zelda raised her eyebrow and watched as Lilith forced herself away from her plotting,  
"I don't know how your so calm about this" Lilith stated as she approached her wife,  
"oh I'm not, I'm just not being as obvious as you."


End file.
